Detention!
by 0109silver
Summary: When you get detention on a Saturday, you can bet the it won't be fun. But when you are the Titans things will be different. Based off the classic movie, but with a couple of twists. ... RobxStar... BBxRea story. Sorry no love for Cy.
1. A long day ahead

**Hi! This is one of my fan fics that I am writing. Is based of the classic movie The Breakfast Club, which is hilarious! I do not own the Teen Titans or the Breakfast Club. But I have my own little twist to the story (giggle) this will go back and forth between character but mostly Robin and Starfire.**

**Robin - Dick Grayson, play boy/bad boy but with a sensitive side to him**

**Cyborg - Victor Stone, captain of the football team, jock**

**Beastboy - Garfield Logan, comic book geek, funny guy**

**Raven - Rachel Roth, Goth girl, has nothing better to do**

**Starfire - Kori Anders, artist/musician, quiet**

**Slade - Principal Wilson, just wants what is best for the students **

**-Chapter 1-**

**Meet The People!**

Richard Grayson:

I get out of the car, and look at the sign in front of me:

_Jump City High School_

Great... at school, 7 am, and on a Saturday. My life sucks...

I walk across the football field, walking as slowing as possible. As much as it kills me I have been looking forward to this. Not that I love detention; don't get me wrong, it is just that I have never been in detention on a Saturday. So I am curious more than anything.

I dig into my backpack and take out a pair of sunglasses, and slip them on, know it will irritate Principal Wilson. I laugh on the inside...

I cross to the pick-up line, and climb the steps to the front door. My hand glides on the hand-rail, I hear a car roll up behind me. I look over my soldier- only walk inches at a time- and see a blue and white car pull up and park.

A tall, buff, African American man gets out, and slams the door shut.

_I guess he doesn't want to be here the same as I... _He wears a light blue and white V-neck T-shirt which hugs his very large wears jeans, with gray converses. He grabs his backpack out of the backseat slings over his soldier. He walks as slowly as I was earlier, and looks up at me.

He smirks at me and walks up the stairs. He joins me at the top, and turns to me.

"Sooo... The great Richard Grayson is in Saturday detention... and I am with him. Victor Stone, or you can call me Vic for short," He lifts his hand up, and I take it and shake.

Victor Stone, star athlete on the football team, heard of him once or twice.

"Seems like you already know me," my hand falls to my side, and I push the door open and Victor follows. I walk through the empty halls, and hear the echo of our footstep through the whole school.

_This place is creepy enough during the day... _I get to the library door and hesitate and so does Victor. First timer I guess.

"Scared? First time?" I ask

"Yea but I am not scared though, just detention, right?" I don't say anything but I look him in the eye. He is scared. He must think that we are all juvenile delinquents.

Which is half true...

I open. The library is huge a statue is in the middle, and book are stacked from end to end. I see 8 tables. 2 rows and 4 in each. The row closest to the door is empty, but the second not so much.

An olive skinned boy sits in the 2nd row in table number 2. He wears a green shirt with a white G on it and cargo pants. His blonde hair- or what use to be blonde hair, which is now green dangles in front of his face, green eyes are focused on a book or what looks more like a comic. One of his flip-flops dangle from his foot inches from the floor.

In the very back I see a girl, covered in head to toe in black and dark blue. Her hair is chopped off at her mid-neck. Her eyes which are violet, are staring into space. She wears a black sweater and a dark blue top. Her pants blend in with her black shoes.

I take a seat in the 1st row in the middle and Victor, which seems to be my only friend here, set two table ahead of me. I fling my backpack to the ground and tilt my head back trying to catch up on some needed sleep.

As I doze off I hear Bruce's voice...

_"Dick you have to take responsibility for your actions, I am not going to bail you out any more." His voice is smooth, but not for long._

_"It isn't my fault that teacher was in my face..." That teacher deserved it anyway. Bruce's facial expressions change._

_"That still doesn't give you the right to do what you did," His voice is now edged._

_"Yea, yea what ever, he was an A-hole anyway. I everyone wanted to do the same." I cross my arms._

_"Master Dick this is your stop," Alfred's voice calmed the moment._

_"Thanks for the ride..." I get out and walk to the school... _

A door slams and I jerk up, and so does everyone else.

In comes a man mid-thirties, early forties, wearing a gray suit and a dark orange tie. His gray hair is cropped and his scare on his right eye sticks out most of all. He paces back and forth, counting us and re-counting and re-thinking.

"I thought that there was—"

The swings open, and everyone is startled, I hear footsteps come along the floor.

"Well come on, come on, I am not getting any younger," Principal Wilson jesters for the person to come— and it is not what I expected.

A girl wearing a black t-shirt under a light green tank-top - that goes just below the rib, she wears blue jeans which are torn at the knee cap. Her scarlet red, mid-back length, hair is in a pony tail. And he wear a purple and green necklace. But what gets me are those eyes. Emerald green, they sparkle in the florescent lights. Her gray and purple satchel is slung over her soldier and... a guitar case?

What the...?

"Late..." Principal Wilson mutters under his breath.

"So this is going to be just the 6 of us today until 3. It is now 7:06, so you have 7 hours and 54 minutes left, so make your self at home." He turns to leave but the guy with the green hair raised his hand.

"Um, mister Wilson... Will snack be available?" Wilson stops in his tracks and turns to face him. And walks up in the boys face, and got _really_ close.

"What kind of question is that?..." The boy backs his head, and got wide eyed.

"I just thought that since I am a growing man -"

"This is detention. Not a day care center! The only food that you will have is the food in your lunch bag! And the occasional soda from the teacher's lodge, though," He mumbled the last part...

"As I was saying you will stay here til 3 and you will not talk or be leaving those seats-" he points to all of us - " staring now!" And he leaves us.

So I am sitting here, and the red-hair girl sits 2 tables behind me, Victor sits in front, the green haired boy sits on the other row and one table above, and the dark girl also sits in the other row across from the cute, red-head. After a couple of minutes the green haired dude really got on my nerves.

"So, my name is Garfield, or Gar for short.." He glances at all of us, especially the dark girl...

No one answers him for a short time until, Victor speaks.

"My name is Victor, or Vic, and that guy over there is the Great Richard 'Dick' Grayson, " He points to me, and now pulling me into the conversation. Great.

"So, Richard... what are you in for?" Gar turns to me, that is not a subject I want talk about.

"Not subject right now..." I just cross my arms and slump more down in my chair.

"Oh, personal... I see... you?" He turns to Vic.

"Um... I have my reasons..." Vic also crosses his arm. Garfield turn back into his seat and sighs. 'Til Victor broke the silence again.

"What happened..." Victor hands circles his head and points to Garfield.

"OH! Well um... I was at this party and I fell asleep... my friends -" He puts air quotes around 'friends' - "and when I woke up... GREEN HAIRS hahaha...ha..." W looks back down at the table.

_This is going to be a long day..._

(((())))

So how did you like that this is _one_ of my first fanfiction so hope you liked! Next chapter will be soon, until then bye bye.


	2. Heads up!

**-Chapter 2-**

Victor Stone:

_"I am very disappointed in you Victor!" My dad's usual smooth and calm voice, is now stressed and loud._

_"Dad you don't understand -"_

_"Victor no I won't understand, YOU HURT THAT BOY AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" His voice gets louder and louder, it echos through out the house..._

I jerk my head up, drool runs down my chin, I quickly wipe it away and look around to see if anyone saw that._ It was only just a dream..._

Man my dad was ticked, I never seen him like that - Ever!

I look around at the people around me. Richard behind me, Garfield beside me, and the two girls all the way in the back. Man, it has been boring! It has been 15 minutes and I already fell asleep. I look at all of the people around me again, trying to place them in the school social ladder.

Garfield- Comic book geek, captain of the Comic Heroes of the World at our school, level 3 out of 7.

Goth girl (still don't know her name yet)- Loner, Goth, so about 4 out of 7.

Richard- Popular boy, player, has a different girl in his bed every week, currently has Kitten, totally 7 out of 7!

Other girl (don't know her name either)- Never really seen her at the school, I say about 2 out of 7.

And yours truly!- Captain of the football team, Dating the most beautiful girl in the world, at a good place of 6 out of 7.

Aug! I go over this list in my head over ninety times. I have nothing to do! Until Garfield speaks again...

"So, whats your name?" He looks at both of the girls in the back, even Richard seems interested in know their names too. All of the guys turned to the girls, but the girls just sat there in their own little world. The goth chick was reading, and the red head was writing something down.

"Helloooo? Excuse me I am talking to you!" Gar started waving and and jumping up and down. The goth girl and the redhead looked up, then at each other, exchanged a look, and went right back down to what they were doing. _Girls..._

Garfield was about to explode! He jumped up, and ran strait for the redhead and the goth girl. He got the the goth first, and took her book, she screamed and ran after him. She through cusses and threats at him but it didn't faze him. He ran strait for the redhead, he was about to grab her pencil, but she moved the pencil and stuck her foot out in Gar's way. The next thing I knew it Gar was on the floor whimpering, and complaining about how he hurt his head. The redhead got up from her seat and hovered over Gar. He looked up at her and handed her the book. She nodded and handed it to the goth girl.

"Why in the hell would you do that to him!" Screamed Richard. Th redhead just glared at him, and looked back at the goth girl. The goth girl just smirked and went back to her seat. The redhead took one last glare at me, Richard and back down at Gar - who was still on the floor. She sat down and started writing something down.

_Okay I am getting irritated! _I get up and help Gar up and stared at both of the girls.

"You know you guys can talk to us," I ask trying to be as calm as possible. Gar stands up and finally loses it!

"You guys could have killed me! What the hell! You guys are CRAZY!" He face is red as fire and he flings his arms in the air screaming his head off. Both of the girls just smirk. Those girls got guts!

"Maybe you shouldn't have took my book..." The goth girl finally speaks. Her monotone voice rings through Garfield's ear and his face softens abit.

"And what about you? You have a voice?" Richard says the the redhead. She looks up, and lays down her pencil, and stares at all of us around her.

"Yes..." She finally says, the look on Richards face was hilarious! His eyes widen and mouth dropped, I guess he didn't suspected she answer him...

Her voice was soft, and Richard feel under her spell. They hold each others glares,until Gar breaks through, again.

"What are you guy's name for the record?" Gar looks at both of them._ Here we go again -_

"Rachel," goth girl says. "Rachel Roth."All the guys turn to the redhead. She looks up from her work, and sighs.

"Kori..." She says. "Kori Anders." We all nod, and Garfield started asking 'the Questions' - or more like 'tell us your whole live story.'

"So... tell me about yourself," Garfield sits down closest to Rachel, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"None of your business..." Rachel mumbles.

There was a long silence, Gar went back to his original seat, and Kori and Rachel went back to what they were doing. But Richard kept on glancing at everyone epecially Kori.

_Seems like some one has got a crush!_

Then I got bored again! Garfield started playing with a pen and clipping it on his lip and pulling it off. Rachel start scribbling something down, Richard started knocking on the table with a cool beat, and Kori is listening to her Ipod.

And I. Just a man and his thoughts, every 30 seconds I looked at my watch.

_7:30, 7:31, 7:32... _

All this drama in 24 minutes, this is going to be a long day...

((((o))))

**_So how did you like that? Please review... :)_**


End file.
